A mission of sorts
by cheong-sa
Summary: Erin and Royal are secret agents from England.Gaara and Sasuke are Asias top secret agents wat happends wen they have to team up to bring down former spy now number one criminal orichimaru
1. Chapter 1

Ummmmm.. This is once again another fanfic for my friend Erin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto if I did Sasuke would be mine.

Ch.1

Erin and Royal sat on the over stuffed couch waiting for their six o' clock meeting so far they have over twenty four men interviewed, each!! To say that they were tired was putting it lightly. Royal rested her head on her friends shoulder.

"We're not going to find the guys in time are we?" she asked pouting slightly

"No we're not." Erin said bluntly

"You know that's what I like about you my friend, you never beat around the bush. That's very good because I'll know if I have a question you'll give me a straight up answer." Royal said raising her head to look at Erin in the eye

"Why do you insist on calling me friend? Is it that you can't gain any so who pick on those unfortunate to of said something to you? I . AM. . FRIEND. Get it through your thick ass skull." Erin said giving Royal an incredulous look.

"Oh, but Erin you always say that. We've been friends for at least a year since we met on that mission in India." Royal said

"Actually it was the unfortunate event that the two different companies we worked for decided to merge and leave their impromptu daughter in charge. However we we're both already in India and where as you were going to leave everything to me. I was going to be fine and gain all the credit but I got lost and you gave me underground directions to the Taj Mahal though I was asking an agent, so that got me wondering. And then I asked you questions on the phone that only agents would be able to answer. You then for some odd reason thought that I was your partner and stuck to me like glue and messed up every plan that I had to complete the mission only to find out that you did all of it the day you got there and was leading me on some wild goose chase because of the action and food." Erin said accusingly

"Hey it's not my fault your slow, got lost or that you didn't bother to ask why there weren't any bad guys or clues." Royal said as Erin just glared at her

"I hate you a lot you know that right?" Erin asked

"I love you too my friend." Royal said smiling

There was a buzzing sound and a suddenly they saw Tsuande on their I phone's

"Hello my friend!" Royal said waving maniacally

" Hiya Royal….Erm ….ice princess.. hahahahahaha!!!!" Tsuande said in a happily drunk voice

" Why are you calling us if your dunk, stupid your parents would scold you." Erin said scolding her boss

"Actually my parents are in Canada so there, besides I'm a grown woman."

" If I didn't know any better I would say that your actually a tall teenager with a big ass tumor in each boob 'cuz you act like a fucking teen that just got drunk not a twenty three year old woman that runs a secret agency." Erin said

"You know what I'm gonna ignore that. Count this as saving your life. Anyway I need your guys two go to Japan there has been a few mishaps, such as Orichimaru showing up and causing scenes seems as if their police can't handle them and although they we're going to sent two of their finest I told them I have the two perfect for the job to assist their agents." Tsuande said

"So we're going to Japan? Are we going now? May we leave now my friend?" Royal asked rapidly blinking her eyes and folding her hands and staring intently at Tsuande

Erin burst out laughing

" omygod that reminded me of that time we went to the zoo and she found out that we're going to see the elephants."

_Flash back _

_Erin and Royal were walking around the zoo with an ambassador's daughter since they were hired to protect her. _

"_c'mon Royal !" Erin called "Amelia want's to see the elephants!" _

_Royal's head snapped up and turned to Erin and began to run over to her but tripped over her own feet. However she got up quickly and continued running._

"_Oh Erin my friend are we really going to see the elephants? Can we touch them? Do we get to sit on them? Is there a trainer? Do they really never forget?" Royal asked folding her hand to the side of her cheek and lifting a leg blinking rapidly while leaning her head on Erin who found this to remind her a lot of Russell Brand._

_End Flash back_

_**^********_prettystars_*******************^************************^***************************************************************************************_

Tsuande looked at the two teenaged girls oddly but told Royal that they indeed were leaving that day. The girls called off their six o'clock meeting and then when to their apartment to pack and change. Royal packed her suitcase with mostly loose jeans sneakers a few kimono tops and mini kimono's. After her shower she dressed in a black kimono with lavenders on it with a matching obi and black ballet flats. She took her hair out of it's usually tight bun and let it cascade to her lower back. She had two suitcases one filled with her clothes the other filled with her personal gadgets.

Erin filled her first suitcase with jeans and t- shirts and sneakers. After her shower she dressed in a black and red Tokio Hotel tank top with a red skinny jeans and black skateboard sneakers. Her long reddish brown hair was put into a ponytail she added mascara and red eye shadow, her second suitcase held her personal gadgets.

They left their apartment and hurried out side to catch a taxi to bring them to the JFK airport. Once there they grabbed dinner at one of the restaurants located in the airport and a couple of burgers and salads from the McDonalds located in the airport as well.

**************************DUUUHHHHHHH*******************************************

On the plane the girls sat first class of coarse Royal did hold that elegant air around her but only used it when she wanted she apparently wanted to use it now. Erin on the other hand looked like she was the reluctant rich kid. They sat in their seats and Royal then began bouncing around in her seat.

"Oi!! Erin what do you think the best part about Japan will be?" Royal asked

"You being so distracted that I can slip away and never hear from you again." Erin answered looking at Royal smiling

Royal crossed her arms and turned her head on her friend then took out a book bigger than the most recent Harry Potter books. Erin stared at the book then looked over Royal's shoulder to find that the girl was page eight hundred and forty. The wording of the book was so big and fancy that Erin's head almost hurt.

"Daamn!! That's a big ass book for someone with such a small brain. Tell me are there pictures?" Erin said teasingly

" Actually no there aren't any pictures. This book is my history book for school just because I'm a spy doesn't get me out of school, Erin, I do still care a lot about my education. You know that." Royal said her voice serious which was something Erin rarely heard….directed at her.

"Yeah I know that, sorry about making fun about your education." Erin apologized

"It's fine I didn't mean to get all mad at you but you know education means a lot to me. I never really wanted to be part of this but I do it 'cuz it pays well and the adventure is great but there's something in me that doesn't want to just hand in the culprit it wants to be out and kill the culprit. Even when we're in the bad guy's lair and we're surrounded and we fight I don't want to stop fighting I want to keep going until their face isn't even worth trying to fix for it will be completely unrecognizable." She said sadly

"I know and that's why I'm here to keep you in check so you don't go into a blood lust. Ok my friend? I'm here to help." Erin said giving her friend a reassuring hug.

"You called me friend." Royal said smiling she put her book back into her bag and rested her head on Erin's shoulder.

"Go on and rest genius." Erin said a small smile on her face

Royal looked up at her and nodded falling asleep on her friends shoulder.

***********wow*my*fingers*are*tired**************************************************************************************************************

_**Royal's Dream Sequence RPOV**_

_**I was standing in a room with steel walls and a steel door. I looked down and saw several bodies on the floor I cringed but felt no remorse I walked out of the room elegantly so that it was almost imperial. I was covered in blood but cared not in fact I was disappointed there was to me only a small amount and I wanted a lot almost to the point that I was sitting in it. I craved it. I then heard it. A baby crying. I looked for the source and found it in a dark room. Why would they do such a thing to a poor baby that couldn't defend themselves. The baby's eyes met mine and shown brightly it smiled, at me. I lifted the childe out of the room. My bloodlust vanishing.**_

"_**mama." the baby cooed **_

_**My eyes widened the child believed me to be it's mother. Absurd!! I was no such thing I wasn't even an agent my bloodlust told me so but I took the child and walked out of the room I walked into a room to find some decent cloths in side I put on ripped jeans and a blood red tank top. I was about to pick the child back up when I felt my breath escape me I put my hand on my stomach only to find that it was wet extremely wet I lifted my finger to see blood lukewarm. I turned to see my killer and came face to my self smiling happily but my eyes were narrowed. She/I held the child in my arms.**_

"_**Never forget that I am part of you and will never leave just to raise some child soon your goodness will die because you won't embrace me your darkness."**_

_**End dream sequence**_

Royal woke with a start she had sweat rolling down her forehead and her mouth felt dry. Was her other half trying to tell her something? She hoped not. But it sounded as if it was almost like a warning as if trying to protect her. She sighed and called for one of the Air plane escorts to bring her some Monster she did not want to fall asleep again.

A/N soo due tell me how this was 'cuz this seriously took me the whole day to write and so should I continue or not I would like to know thanks a bunch.

Ja-ne

Cheong-sa also check out my other fanfic Revenge is a sweet thing.


	2. ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Ermm this is for Erin so she betta like this. I hope other readers enjoy the story aswell.

_Thoughts __**royals inner self**_

CH.2 Are you serious?!

When Erin woke the next morning Royal was sitting by an Asian boy roughly eighteen and was talking animatedly with him about a comic called Vampire Knight. When she looked toward where Erin was sitting she said her goodbye's to the boy and went back to her seat.

"Good morning my friend. I trust that you slept well?" Royal asked greeting her friend happily

Erin pulled on royal's ear

"Kyaaah. Ouch Erin what did my ear ever do to you?" she asked

"You know perfectly well that when on missions we try to not make people notice us. Look now the boy is staring at you." Erin scolded

"I know that but he talked to me first. And I have a tendency to talk to unknown people a lot and I'm nosy as hell so I couldn't help myself. You act as if it's a wicked big deal." Royal said upset.

"You know what just forget it." Erin said sitting taking out her laptop

Royal's eye's squinted

_**Are you just gonna take that my god she treats you like a little kid. **_

I know the procedure I didn't follow it she does have a right to be upset.

_**Are you serious I would of told her a few things.**_

Yeah well your not telling her anything she is my best friend…… my only friend. I can't - won't let this little tiff get between us.

_**Haven't you heard of what she has told you? She doesn't want to be your friend she doesn't like you in fact she thinks your bloody annoying.**_

NO SHE DOESN'T she only finds me annoying sometimes and she'll tell me if I was annoying and the whole I'm not your friend thing is a joke we have.

_**Right you keep thinking that but when she abandons you then you'll realize that I'm telling the truth.**_

Suddenly they got a text from Tsuande

**Girls Orichimaru is acting as a teacher in Fujiyama academy. You will got to that school and figure out what he is doing. The other agents will pick you up. DO NOT MESS THIS UP!!**

Royal grinned this was so cool maybe they'll get the school uniforms as well.

************************************************************************

When leaving the Airport Erin had to stop walking and pull Royal away from following the hot Japanese guys at the Airport. When outside they saw two Asian males leaning on a black Cadillac Escalade. One of the males had blood red hair and light bluish green eyes. He was well built with a red and black shirt black shorts with chains on the side, he also had on black and red Air forces. The male next to him had spiky jet black hair and onyx eyes which Royal personally thought were so sexy. He wore a blue shirt with black skulls on it he also wore black skinny jeans and blue and black Air forces. Royal nodded her head in approval that boy was on her things to do list. The boys walked smoothly up to the girls both of them with a stoic face.

"We are from the agency." the red haired boy said

"Hurry up and Get in." the black haired boy said

Royal rolled her eyes at the boys commands, and got into the car. Erin looked over to the girl next to her only to laugh at the scowl on the girls face as she mumbled to herself.

"Who the hell does he think he is ordering me around you bloody bastard, trying to boss me around I think not!" Royal mumbled

The black haired boy looked into the rear view mirror and saw the look on her face and that she was currently talking to herself, he turned to look at her.

"You know you shouldn't have that look on your face and talk to yourself. People might take you for even more of an ugly mental case than you are." he said

Royal stopped talking to her self then looked at him with a scary smile on her face.

"Thank you so much." she said

**Your just gonna let him get away with that? Child just let me out I'll give him a talking to that he'll never forget.**

No I am fine things like that don't bother me I question my own sanity most of the time. And I have no doubt that I'm crazy I mean really I'm talking to you for the second time this week.

**That is true but your not crazy you just have problems.**

Like you.

**Yea- wait a minuet.**

My goodness you want me to kill a bunch of people but your just as slow as me my god.

**I'm leaving**

Bye now.

Royal was so deep into her conversation she didn't notice that the others in the car we talking about the plans with Orichimaru and where the girls would be staying.

"And because of this you two will be staying at our residence." the red haired boy said

"WHAT?!" she shouted "Why do we have to stay at your residence? We shouldn't go there!"

"Well if you don't want to go then we can drop you off here." the black haired boy said

Royal huffed and leaned back into her seat fuming. Erin however looked out of the window and sent glances back at the red haired boy known as Gaara who seemed to be listening intently to his ipod. Royal just laughed at this and soon fell asleep.

Sasuke looked back at the sleeping girl. He was NOT going to carry her into the house. He roughly shook her shoulder.

"OI!! OI, WAKE UP OI!!!" he yelled in her ear

Royal woke with a start her head hitting that of the dark haired young man in front of her.

"Ita! Gomenasai." she said when she noticed she hit a person not the roof.

"My god woman did you have metal put in your forehead or something?" he asked rubbing his sore head

"Uhhhhmmmmmmmm no not since the last time I checked." royal asnwerd

Sasuke sighed and then he looked at royal and pointed to the large hotel plaza while pulling her out of the car.

"That's where we live hurry up and get upstairs." he said leaving her in the parking lot.

"Oi! You can't just leave me out here like that that's called rude damn it!" she called running after him

Sasuke stopped then looked be hind him then continued walking with a smirk on his face.

Umm yeah so did u like it erin??? review


End file.
